Saints of Imperfection
' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script= |director= |imdbref=tt8288434 |guests=Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou, Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell, Alan van Sprang as Leland, Rachael Ancheril as Nhan, Bahia Watson as May Ahearn, Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam, Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys, Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun, Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce and Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer |previous_production=An Obol for Charon |next_production=The Sound of Thunder |episode=DSC S02E05 |airdate= 14 February 2019 |previous_release=An Obol for Charon |next_release=The Sound of Thunder |story_date(s)=Unknown |previous_story=An Obol for Charon |next_story=The Sound of Thunder }} Summary The Discovery pursues Spock's shuttle to a nebula. The pilot ignites the gas, thereby blinding the ship's sensors. Pike orders to disable the shuttle by detonating a photon torpedo in its vicinity. The shuttle is tractored into the shuttlebay, where the pilot turns out to be Philippa Georgiou. She says that she found the shuttle adrift in space, with no sign of Spock. Pike does not know that she is the Georgiou from the Mirror Universe, and Burnham does not let him in yet. In his ready room, he is already welcomed by a holographic message from Leland, who says that Section 31 takes care of the issue, rather than Pike or Burnham. He also announces that he will send a liaison officer. This liaison turns out to be Ash Tyler. Tilly is not in the cocoon any longer, she was somehow transported to the mycelial network. Stamets comes up with the plan of a partial jump that would submerge the port section of the ship in the network. Although it means a high risk, Pike agrees because it is his firm stance never to leave someone behind. In the spore network, "May" wants Tilly to find a "monster" that threatens the jahSepp. After the Discovery has arrived, the two proceed to the weapons storage. They run into Stamets and Burnham. And they find the "monster", who turns out to be Hugh Culber. Culber was transferred there through Stamets and has survived only by using the bark of a tree that is poisonous to the jahSepp. Stamets can convince the intimidated Culber to come back with him. But Culber is unable to cross the barrier to normal space. This is because he is not composed of normal matter. "May" agrees to help him return, using the mycelial transporter on whose other end real DNA would help to reconstruct Culber's body. In the meantime, the Section 31 ship has arrived to tractor the Discovery out of the barrier between normal space and the mycelial network. As the ship sinks deeper into the network, Leland wants to act, but Georgiou buys the crew more time until everyone is safe. In the cocoon in engineering, Culber rematerializes. On the Section 31 ship, Admiral Cornwell reminds Leland and Pike that they work for the same goals. Errors and Explanations EAS Continuity # Pike makes a remark about Leland dealing with alligators on Cestus III, after which he transferred to Starfleet Intelligence. We know that the outpost on Cestus III will be attacked by the reptilian Gorn in 2267, who are unknown to Kirk's crew at that time and who claim the planet for themselves. This may be a cue that the "alligators" are in fact the Gorn, and that their existence and their claim on the planet was kept secret. Makes sense - the Federation has enough to deal with at the moment! Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery